


心安之处是为家 / it takes a house, a village

by blurryyou



Series: 『心安之处是为家』系列 / it takes a house, a village [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Family of Choice, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“如果你用爱意与柔情沐浴我的沙发，我大概真的会杀了你。”或者：Tim Drake是如何买下一座房子，重新开始生活，同时一不小心坠入爱河。</p>
            </blockquote>





	心安之处是为家 / it takes a house, a village

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/gifts).
  * A translation of [it takes a house, a village](https://archiveofourown.org/works/959767) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



> 授权 / Permission:  
> hi, hello. yes of course! go for it, i would be honored. <3  
> [Link](http://defcontwo.tumblr.com/post/77647859121/hi-i-just-read-through-your-fics-on-ao3-for-nth)

Tim热爱城市生活——他尤其热爱Gotham城，爱得一往情深，爱得无可回头，因为这里是他寄托全身心的地方。这座城市里尘垢无所不在，街头上人流拥挤，空气中弥漫着废气刺鼻的味道。Gotham永远都不会成为游客青睐的旅游目的地，永远不会登上建筑杂志光鲜亮丽的封面——这座城市太脏，笼罩着一层又一层多年积累的煤灰。但这座城市的生命气息也永远不曾减弱，他每日穿行的街道上，永远都可以感受到Gotham那颗跳动的心。

没有一条理由站得住脚，说服人们住在这样一座拥挤的、纷乱的、冷酷的城市里；有一百条坚定的理由说服人们离开这里，但却没有一条，足够说服他。

Gotham城是家，流淌在他的血液中，同煤灰与雾霾一起弥漫在他的肺叶里——让呼吸都有些烧灼，没错，但最终吐出的还是熟悉。Gotham是一座丑陋的城市，充满了恐怖的城市，但她是属于Tim的城市。是她养育了Tim，她给予他的抚育远远超过了他的一双父母。

Tim长大的房子不像家，更像是精致豪华的陵墓，坐落在保养得无可挑剔的篱笆和玫瑰丛之间，距离公路远远的，由一条私有车道与公路相连。房子内部是一道道镶嵌着实木壁板的墙壁，还有空荡荡仿佛可以传来回声的走廊。比起那座房子，Tim在Gotham城内的屋顶上飞翔跳跃感觉更加真实，Tim在随意某架防火梯顶端眺望到的天际线风景更加美丽。

毫无疑问，他总有一天会在这座城市的某处安顿下来。只不过这个机会总是伴随着一个遥远的、模糊的“总有一天”，或是伴随着“大学毕业”、“等我长大以后”这样语焉不详的限定。

Tim已经长大了，并没有什么意外，长成了这样一个披着青少年外皮的成年人，孑然一身，空有百万家财，却没有回去的家。他需要能让他攀附的锚，需要一个能称之为属于自己的归所，需要一片只为自己准备的空间——不像他曾经拥有的其他，他需要一样他人无法从他手中拿走的东西。

Tim原本有完整的计划。那座旧剧院从内部整体改造返修，曾经的鬼魂化作了现代化的行动基地。

但是。总有些事情牵绊住他。当他的计划真正付诸实际之后，他发觉他建造的是Bruce会选择的那种房子。当基地还只存在于图纸上的时候，这个计划听起来棒极了；但是当Tim试图描绘自己生活重建的蓝图，这个方案似乎格格不入。

也许他此生第一次，厌倦了替其他人担负起重任，厌倦了努力在背负的重量中寻找最大的利用价值。也许他只是想要一些东西，一些从最初就属于他的东西。

 

~*~

 

新城区是一锅大杂烩，从地震中幸存下来的摇摇欲坠的老街区同全新的地产开发项目挤在一起。新城区渐渐成为这座城市里后起之秀的区域，是钻石区的人们时常谈论起的城区。人们总是在嘴边挂着士绅化、中产阶级移居开发这样的词语，对着附近的植物园指指点点，言之凿凿地断言小小的花园就是未来这片城区地价会被炒热的证据。他们趋之若鹜地搬进这片城区，原本那些赋予新城区最初的魅力的居民被上涨的地价和生活成本赶出原来的家，而过些时日，更有吸引力的地段出现，他们就会立刻抛下新城区。

不过如果Ivy对此有任何意见的话就不一样了，Tim想。

他当时正沿着一条旧街道漫步，脑袋里翻来覆去的是他面临的生活安排的困境，这时他路过一栋赤褐砂岩独栋房子，正门口竖着一个巨大的“待售”标志。Tim甚至没慎重思考，就右转走进了那栋开着门的房子。

这是一栋优雅的老房子，高天花板搭配磨损了的实木地板，共有三间卧室，此外依然还有很多开放空间。他总是想要一面黑板墙，思考的时候就可以在上面随手记录，案件的千头万绪，还有他当时正在处理的一切事情。主卧室里刚好有一道没有开窗的墙，几乎完美地适合他的要求。楼下是地下室，可以改造成行动中心，Tim已经在脑袋中描绘出他一直想要搭建的那套系统，主机安放在房间深处的角落里，他备用的红罗宾制服存放在天花板吊灯下方。

他几乎当机立断。

就算房地产经纪人被他震惊了，她也没表现出来。不过是有人走进一栋房子里，然后当即写支票付款而已。因为这里是Gotham，这里距离犯罪巷不过一箭之遥。她只是镇定地交出钥匙，然后出门的时候顺手关上门，留Tim一个人站在他的新房子里。

“我到底做了什么。”Tim说。

他对面的墙没有回答他。他很庆幸。因为按照他的生活的发展走向，有时候你真的不知道还会发生什么事情。

Tim把手插在口袋里，打量了一圈周围的空间，现在这里就是他的起居室了。

“地方不错。”

 

~*~

 

半夜里一声响，Tim惊醒了，他从刚买的新床上跳起来。其实他的床只是一张床垫，没有床框直接摆在卧室的地板上。房地产经纪人离开不久，他立刻去了附近的家具商店，采购一些基本的家居用品。好赶在天黑之前让商店把所有东西都送货上门，他可以在新房子里度过他的第一晚。他从没对家居摆设这种事情吹毛求疵，立刻选择了产品目录里最简单实用的床单，最后全部订购了黑色和灰色的款式，为了将来血迹抹在上面不会显眼。

Tim太了解自己，他只需要最基本的东西，没有必要在那些华而不实的东西上花钱。他很清楚，总会有一些晚上，他最多最多只能在昏睡过去之前把制服从身上剥下来，身上的伤口和瘀伤只能等到早晨再处理。这么多年来他已经毁掉了很多衣服和床单，拼命隐藏任何罗宾的痕迹，不让父亲发现——虽然他从未真的发觉。

Tim想起厨房的柜子，上面散布着电线和所有蝙蝠安全系统所需的零件。他的安全系统规划，他打算拖到明天早上再处理的事项，现在显然证明了这是错误的决定，从楼下传来的声音明确地证实了这一点。

“我就连一刻都不能松懈，是吧。”Tim小声说。他从床上爬起来，从行李包外侧的口袋里翻出手电筒。

他蹑手蹑脚地走下楼梯，小心避过了他之前留意到会发出声音的松动的一级踏脚，手电筒头朝下，让光束尽量只照亮自己脚下。Tim小心地从门厅走进起居室里。声音最初就是从这里传来。他准备好应对袭击。他把手电筒举起来，却只发现——

Jason。

“你在这里做什么，Drake？”

Tim摸索着找到开关，起居室里立刻充满了灯光，他难以置信地看着房间里的人。Jason，套着膝盖处磨损的蓝色牛仔裤，一件勉强可以称之为衣服的法兰绒冬季大衣，盘腿坐在Tim的硬木地板中央。

“我在这里做什么？这是我的房子，Jason。 **你** 到底在这里做什么？”

“你的房子？从什么时候？”

“从今天下午起。”

“哈，”Jason说，他抬起一只手，插进靠近前额的那一缕白头发里。“难怪‘待售’的标志不见了。”

Tim感觉——他不知道自己是什么感觉。他感觉紧张，像是一根通了电的电线，到现在依然不确定面对的是不是应该要么战斗要么逃跑的局面。没错，前几次他遇到Jason，他们是一起合作解决案件，他们大部分时候都能保持和平相处，但是在半夜里，在他的新家里，遇到Jason就是完全不同的境地。他突然意识到自己看起来一定是漏洞百出，身上只穿着褪色的黑色睡裤，上半身套着一件超人的T恤，松松垮垮地挂在他身上，而且，老实说，这件衣服也早已穿旧了。

他之前没想到带任何防身武器下楼，判断失误，他简直想为此踢自己一脚。他也许可以同Jason徒手搏斗，但他得出其不意，得以巧取胜。他下意识地迅速回顾同Cass的训练，她曾经教过他几招，刚好可以用在现在这个情况下。她总是很擅长替他考虑，记得他们相似的体型，很清楚对于Bruce或Dick而言最好的策略，可能并不适用于Tim。Tim暗中提醒自己，如果今晚他没被痛扁一顿，一定要感谢Cass。

只不过，现在是凌晨三点钟，他在自己的新家里，睡意缠绵得四肢沉重，他此刻最不想做的就是战斗。Tim忍住一声哀叹。

“你怎么在这里，Jason？”

“我的安全屋被破坏了。看到了待售的标志，以为这地方会是空的，今晚能在这里睡一夜。”

“好吧，现在不再空关了。”

“是啊，见鬼。”

Jason看起来不太自在，双臂抱在胸前，仿佛整个人都缩起来。Tim突然发觉Jason看起来那么年轻——他习惯了对他的印象，习惯了他在自己眼里比他的生命更强大的形象，但此刻，他看起来就像是其他任何一个二十出头的年轻人。

“你刚才说‘被破坏了’，什么意思？”

Tim想象的是轰一声炸弹爆炸，只留下一片硝烟和残垣断壁，或者一群愤怒的暴徒追踪到了Jason的安全屋。二者都是Jason身上典型会发生的事情，他总是能自找麻烦，尽管他诅咒发誓他绝对没有故意挑事，至少不完全故意挑事。

“Dickie鸟和B老大顺路拜访了我的安全屋。”

Tim松了口气——所以现实情况远没有那么夸张，尽管他估计Jason更情愿对付一群愤怒的暴徒。

“你刚才是不是提起一支乐队。”【注1】

Jason大笑起来。他笑起来很好听，Tim想道，一个莫名其妙的念头，明明对于这个人他早已训练自己仅仅用代码、用冷静客观的思维去思考他。Jason是他需要计算的一个元素，是一个迫于情势的盟友，除此之外什么都没有。但他像这样笑起来，没有丝毫保留，那是Tim永远做不到、学不来的笑。Tim似乎看见了许多许多年前，那个他曾经追踪着他在城市里飞翔的男孩。他曾见过那个罗宾，笑得自由肆意，笑得Tim暗地里嫉妒他。Tim的生活中有那么多次，他默默地咽下话语和笑容——因为没有人可以分享。

“这样，我不会强迫我们两个继续这种尴尬的团聚时刻了。我现在就出去，找别的地方过一夜。”Jason说。

现在是二月中旬，地面上还有积雪。现在是凌晨三点钟，Jason不在某条小巷里冻成冰块，顺利找到任何栖身之处的可能性并不特别高。就为了把Bruce和Dick挡在他生活之外，付出这样的代价也有些高昂，不过话说回来，Jason一向是那样固执。

“如果你保证不会趁我睡着的时候杀了我，你今天晚上可以留在这里。”Tim说。

Jason抱起胳膊，Tim知道他想说点什么，一些刻薄的、难听的，任何能让他远离这一刻的尴尬境地的话。他不会愿意接受Tim的任何好意，这个念头有些痛，痛得超过应有的程度。Tim的手指捻着T恤破损的衣角，他紧张时下意识的习惯，Jason的迟疑让他心里突然腾起一阵怒火。

“无论你正在蓄力打算说什么，都把你的混账话咽下去。我不会让你在我眼皮底下被冻死，你个笨蛋。”

“混蛋。”Jason小声说，他裹紧了法兰绒外套。“好，好。谢谢。”

Tim点点头，回身走了。他顺手关上起居室的灯，准备踩上楼梯。“晚安，Jason。”

Jason没回答。

早晨Tim醒来的时候，他已经不见了。

 

~*~

 

一个月过去了，更久的时间过去了，Tim终于开始感觉安定下来。几个月前他终于拿到了GED，这不过是第一步，现在他入读Gotham大学，他开始上课，找到了自己的寄身的地方。这种感觉就仿佛他此前很久很久一直都在自由落体，过了那么长时间，他终于抓住了一处立足点。

他需要存在这种常态作为他生活的基础，因为当他的生活中只有任务时，有些时候感觉仿佛任务会将他整个人囫囵吞下，他只剩下红罗宾，只是一套黑红的制服和制服下的空壳，其他什么也没有。

他对房子的改造才刚刚开始真正成型。地下室里Tim的计算机和相关的蝙蝠设备都全部正常工作起来。按照他最初的计划，他在卧室里建起一道黑板墙，他在上面记录各种事务。他把通往地下室的楼梯下面的卫生间改造成暗房，然后他在那片拥挤闭塞的小房间里花费了太多时间。他终于再次拥有属于自己的暗房，高兴得没空关心长时间暴露在化学物品中可能的危害。

他此刻就在这里，刚刚洗好一批照片，刚准备要挂起来晾干，就听见上方传来脚步声。

“看在老天爷的份上，”Tim喃喃地说。他从工作台上抓起一只蝙蝠镖，潜行到一楼，慢慢地走向厨房，脚步声传来的地方，却发现一个熟悉的身影在扫荡他的冰箱。

“你的牛奶都过期了，你知道吗？”Jason说。他一手举着牛奶盒，一手扶着打开的冰箱门，嫌弃地打量着Tim冰箱里的存货。

“过期了就丢掉。”Tim说。“你是怎么能进来的？我明明装上了安保系统。”

Jason翻了个白眼。“给我点信心成吗，Drake，不管你怎么认为，但我 **的确** 不是生活在穴居时代的白痴。”

“我——我知道。我刚才不是想说——我只是不——”

“不习惯有很多人能占你上风？我早发现了。最好早点把你那傲慢的脾气改一改，迷你蝙蝠侠。”

Tim沉下脸：“我不是迷你蝙蝠侠。话说你为什么在这里？”

“被破坏的安全屋，续集。”Jason说，他扭腰，用胯骨把冰箱门顶上，然后转回头看着Tim。“我不由得注意到你在沙发上投资不菲，看起来舒服极了。非常诱人。等待着某人将它沐浴在爱意与柔情之中”

“如果你用爱意与柔情沐浴我的沙发，我大概真的会杀了你。”

Jason挑了挑眉毛。“你邪恶肮脏的小脑袋，Timothy。这倒是我没料到的，几乎要为你感觉骄傲了。”

Tim脸红了，就连脖子后面也跟着烧起来。“闭嘴。别弄乱东西，好吧。”

“你是老大你说了算，Timbo。”Jason说。他扑通地倒在沙发上，一只胳膊举起来盖住眼睛。“做个好梦。”

“好梦。”Tim说着关掉电灯。一瞬间似曾相识的即视感。

早晨的时候Jason又已经不见了。

 

~*~

 

“为什么你会一直到这里来？你一定还有其他更好的藏身处，Jason。”

这是三个月里的第五次了，几乎要形成某种规律，某种Tim不知道到底应该怎么办的规律。有时候Jason会在沙发上睡得人事不省，到了早晨就不见人影。但是后来越来越多时候，他会一直留到早晨，会煮咖啡会煎鸡蛋，会大声地说废话填满其他空荡荡的空间。他会用锅铲戳Tim的肋骨，大声嘲笑Tim的抗议，然后露出那样灿烂的、轻松的笑容，那个笑容总会让Tim之后念念不忘，因为他 **知道** 那个表情——他可以跑开，翻出一沓当年拍摄的旧照片，有关罗宾的旧照片，然后找到一张，在照片里会有一个一模一样地笑容对着他咧嘴大笑。

Tim有些手足无措，他不喜欢这样，所以他选择了这样的时候，他要拂去表面的稀松平常，挖进掩盖在之下的真相，他要搞清楚Jason到底为什么会在这里。

Jason摊手摊脚地霸占Tim的沙发，听到他的问题，目光从正在读的书上抬起来。“他们绝对想不到来这里找我。”

“没错。因为你 **恨我** 。”

Jason把书朝下扣在自己胸口，抬起一只手揉了揉眼睛，这个动作代表他感觉挫败，Tim最近发现并且记录下他的这个动作。“我不恨你，Drake。我讨厌你所代表的含义，但我已经不再将二者混为一谈，我还没那么混蛋。”

Tim感觉就仿佛脚下的地面突然之间天翻地覆，他不得不伸出手握住门框，让自己保持平衡。因为对于Tim而言，那一夜在泰坦塔真真正正同Jason相见，是不可能更糟糕的相遇。他终于见到了他的罗宾，但现实却同他十一岁时久远的希望和期待相距甚远。那时Tim已经化作为无数的碎片，他已经可以将自己的一切都区别分类，于是他将Jason划归在一个文件夹下，标记为“敌人”，然后竭尽他所能地，再也不去想。

这几个月来他所见到的这个Jason，让他不得不翻出那个文件，重新评估检查，尽管他内心深处有个十二岁的自己在忍不住欢欣雀跃，但那个更年长的Tim却不这么乐观——这个年长的Tim在担心自己的心。

所以他耸耸肩，假装不悦地说。“差点儿就骗到我了。”

Jason眯起眼睛看他。“别装相了，Drake。爸爸不在家，你不需要为了他假装你讨厌我。”

“我有名字，你知道吗。”

“好，别装相了， **Tim** 。”Jason说。他们对视了整整一分钟，两个人都没有说一个字，也都没有后退一步，然后Jason忍无可忍地长叹一声。“好吧，你知道吗，你说得没错。我还有更好的地方可以去。”

Jason起身，风暴一般地冲出房子，狠狠地摔上了门。

Jason的书被他遗忘了，静静地躺在沙发上。Tim拿起那本书，手指划过破旧的书脊。一本《华氏451度》，属于Gotham市立图书馆。【注2】

这本该算是一场胜利，但感觉起来却不像是胜利。

 

~*~

 

每一天Tim回来，无论是下课还是深夜巡逻归来，他都期待着能发现Jason曾来过的迹象。放在冰箱外的牛奶盒。或是那本书不见了。但一天天过去，一周周过去，那本《华氏451度》一直躺在厨房桌子上，就在Tim放下它的地方。

太蠢了，因为他没有理由期待Jason会来。Tim的房子不过是他落脚借宿的地方，仅此而已。那些短暂的时刻，那些感觉仿佛他们之间慢慢培养起什么的瞬间，那些似乎他们渐渐成为朋友的时光，显然都只是他的想象而已。

某次下课的时候，Tim眼角的余光扫到一件皮夹克，他猛然转过身，但发现那人只是他的艺术史助教，发色和身高都不对。他站在走廊中央，下课的人群在他身边涌过，他觉得自己蠢得出奇。

“你已经输了，Drake。”Tim站在人群走光的走廊里，说。他把手插进外套口袋里摸索，找到他的手机，然后拨给了他能想到的唯一一个人。

“我今天不当值，现在是我的个人时光，所以最好你是打来聊天的，小子。”听筒里传来Bab的声音，温暖、愉快。Tim不由得松了口气，这时才发现自己方才屏住了呼吸。他往后倚，靠在身后的墙上。Babs的声音里总是有些魔力，能够让他平静下来，能够让这个世界仿佛变得可理喻一些。深夜、酸痛的肌肉和耳边永恒的神谕的声音，就如同灯塔一般指引他回家的路。

“呃。不是。对，我是打给你聊天的。你知道我在哪里可以找到Jason吗？”

“那么这怎么会是普通电话，Tim？”

Tim脸红了，难为情地抬起手揉了揉耳朵，经验告诉他耳朵一定开始变红了。尽管他知道她看不见。“相信我好吗？我保证和工作不相关。”

“好吧。”Babs说。总有一天Tim肯定得一五一十地对她解释清楚，他能感觉到。“今天下午到Gotham市立图书馆去，你能在那里找到他。”

Tim皱眉说：“因为他喜欢看书？”

听筒里响起Babs的笑声。“不，小子。因为我帮他在那里找到一份图书管理员助理的工作。”

好吧，这解释了很多问题。

“好的。呃。谢谢，Babs，你是最棒的。”

“总有一天你要告诉我到底是为什么，你是知道的吧？”

“我毫不怀疑，Gordon长官。”Tim说。“但今天不行，改天一定告诉你。”

至少等到他弄明白到底应该说什么才能解释清楚自己今天的行为。因为此刻，连他自己也说不出来。

 

~*~

 

Tim先回家拿上Jason的书，然后一路前往Gotham市立图书馆。他选择了一条最远的路径，骑在杜卡迪上，想让呼啸而过的风帮助理清思绪。

但实际的效果并没有那么好。Jason让他感觉失去平衡，他讨厌这种感觉。他甚至不应该来这里。他应该接受他们之间的争执，接受那一场不欢而散是两个人不可避免分道扬镳的转折点，然后把Jason从思绪里清理出去。他们之间没有太多牵绊，维系二人相同点的，只有他们都曾在准备好放手之前就被人夺走了同样的斗篷，同一个称号，同样给他们的生活带来意义的符号。

但现在蝙蝠侠身边有了一只新罗宾，Jason和Tim都已经长大，他们不可能再假装自己能够承载穿上那身红、绿和黄色制服所需要的热情乐观。

Tim在图书馆的停车场锁好摩托车。他给自己的爱车安装了足够多的安全设置，他倒想看看有谁能够偷走他的车，那场景一定相当有趣。不过，小心谨慎总是不为过。

图书馆中漂浮着一股熟悉的霉味，混合着旧书的味道和工业清洁剂的味道。这栋建筑已经历史悠久，内部的装饰早已陈旧褪色。自从二十世纪七十年代上一次城市重建的浪潮之后，这里就再未翻修过，时间的痕迹在混凝土墙壁、在染着黄褐色污渍的地毯上清晰可见。

前台的女士告诉他，像今天这样读者不多的日子，Jason通常会呆在书库里，躲在书架之间，要么整理刚刚归还的藏书，要么坐下来阅读图书馆“馆藏推荐”排行榜里的书籍。

Tim漫无目的地寻找十分钟之后，终于在酷儿文学分区找到了他。Jason大大咧咧地坐在地板上，穿着牛仔裤的长腿伸开，几乎完全堵住了过道。他上半身套着一件红色神奇女侠标志的T恤，Tim不由得挑起眉头。

“T恤不错。”Tim说。

Jason抬起眼。“Donna给我的。你知道我只留下最好的。”

“我不认为那位会同意你的观点。”

Jason翻了个白眼。“那位不同意怎么样，咬我啊。”

“那么，呃。”Tim没话找话地说。他手心里出了汗，忙在牛仔裤上偷偷擦掉。“Donna送给你的？我之前不知道你们两个还保持联系。”

“没错，我们还有联系。然后怎么样，你看，有这么一个人，差不多是你在这个世界里唯一的朋友，这个人送你一件T恤，你就会觉得最好穿着，你说呢？”

这句话像是对准Tim的胃部狠狠揍了一拳，Tim克制住内心涌起的沮丧。到现在他早该学聪明了。

“没错。呃。你之前忘了带走你的书？所以我给你送过来。”Tim说。他从邮差包外层的口袋里掏出那本《华氏451度》然后弯腰递给Jason。

“谢谢。”

“我说——之前发生的……”

Jason举起双手。“别担心，Drake。你什么都不欠我，是我不知趣赖在你的地方太久，我已经明白你的意思了，非常清楚明确。”

“不是。”Tim说。直到这一刻之前，Tim自己都不知道自己这么确定。“我不介意。真的。”

“好。”

“好。”

他们对视了好几分钟，两个人都不知道接下来应该说什么。Tim暗自在心里踢了自己一脚，因为自己完全没想清楚就跑了过来。但话说回来，如果他想得太清楚了，他此刻就不会站在这里了。

Tim清了清嗓子。“我能问个问题吗？”

“也许可以，也许不可以。要看你问什么问题。”

“你为什么要一直躲着Bruce和Dick？你看，现在我们已经是同一边的了，不是吗？” **你已经不再杀人了** 这句话没有说出来，但两个人都很清楚。

“因为他们觉得他们赢了。因为他们认为我是为了他们才这么做的，为了他们狗屎的观念——认为我觉得他们是对的。但他们不是。”

“我——我不明白。”

Jason抬手挠了挠头，拂了拂那一缕白发。“不一样。B是这么看的，我当时做的事情，如果他一旦开始了，他就会非常乐意继续做下去，他永远都无法停止，是吧？因为他就是那么一个自负的混蛋，所以他认为我也会是一样。”

“但你不是？”

“是。我不是。我是这么认为的，我所做的全是因为必要。不是——老天，又不是说我喜欢那样。但我所走的那条路……那条路上没有任何事情会变好，你明白吗？也许我只是厌倦了那样的生活而已。”

Tim松了口气才发现自己方才屏住了呼吸。“我理解。”

Jason笑了起来，声音粗粝，仿佛纠结的感情砂纸一般在声带上摩擦。“不。你完全不了解。但是你愿意尝试，我很感激，Drake。”

图书馆中一片静谧，头顶上的日光灯发出嗡嗡声，是填满这片空间的唯一声音。Jason的话还在Tim脑袋里打转。

“不管你相信不相信，Drake。”Jason说。“对不起。我很抱歉。对于其他那些混蛋，我没那么抱歉。但是对于你。”

“我——我。呃。我也是。”对什么感到抱歉，Tim不知道。我很抱歉你死了，很抱歉所有的事情都一团糟，很抱歉Gotham就是这么一座丑陋罪恶的城市，一座他们永远都无法背弃、无法远离的城市，因为这是他们都深爱的城市。很多事情都让他感觉抱歉，尽管不是他的错，他一丁点儿责任也没有，但他还是很抱歉。

Jason看着Tim摇摇头，仿佛此刻他和Tim想的一样。“你太容易原谅别人了，Drake。总有一天，你这臭毛病能害死你。”

Tim耸耸肩，因为这些Tim自己都早已想过，Jason不过是在重复那些他早就知道的事情。但宽容，他不愿意抛弃这个品质，他不希望成长从他身上磨去这一个特质，因为就算可能有一天他会被自己害死，但他情愿做一个宽容的死人，也不愿意拥有健康长寿的一生，却每一天都在封闭和怀疑中度过。 **就像** **Bruce** 。

“很有可能，我知道。”

Jason响亮地大笑起来，笑声在书架间回荡。“你可真是块料，Timbo。现在快滚，我得继续工作了。”

“那么，回头见？”他的尾音难以自抑地上扬，带出一丝期待的情绪，他讨厌这样的流露，但他无能为力。

“嗯，等着吧。”

 

~*~

 

“我对整个世界都绝望了，你此刻是否愿意与我共饮一瓶白酒？如果你拒绝我，我就坐在你家门口自己一个人喝。”

Tim哼了一声，把房门推开。现在时间是上午十一点半，明亮的阳光透过他的窗户照射进来。现在绝不是任何体面的文明人饮酒的好时间，但Steph看起来就踩在疯狂和理智的边缘，长时间熬夜后双眼通红，站在他门口的姿态僵硬，全身上下都在尖叫着有什么事情不对头，很不对头。

“你也好啊，Steph。怎么了？”

“我妈妈要搬去星城！”Steph叫道，把他推开走进来。

“什么，为什么？”

“她有个姐妹住在那边，而她，好吧，她不幸患有非常严重的关节炎，我阿姨身边没人照顾她，她只剩下我妈这一个亲人了。而且我妈妈刚好是护士，于是她就有责任了似的，好像她就理所应当去照顾她。我知道我不应该觉得这么心不甘情不愿，我真不应该，毕竟我们是家人嘛，一家人就应该相互照应，巴拉巴拉老生常谈——但是等等，都是 **屁话** ，你明白吗？又不是说我阿姨之前来支持过我们。我们出事的时候，那个女人连一通电话都没打过。”

“Steph。”Tim扶住Steph的肩膀，说。“深呼吸。我觉得你刚才说了那么多话中间都没喘过气。”

“别跟我讲道理。我讨厌你在我不想讲道理的时候跟我讲道理。”

Tim把她胳膊下面夹着的那瓶酒拿过来。“那么我们把这瓶酒打开，怎么样。”

十分钟之后，他们两个人都已经各自喝下了两大杯，然后Tim这才想起来，他们两个人的酒量都浅得可怜。

“最后的结果大概不会怎么好。”Tim说。

“嘿，我上大学的时间比你长，我现在能喝了。”

“是嘛，那么从你上大学开始算起，你实际上去过多少次大学聚会啊？”

“ **三次** 呢好吧，你给我记清楚了，目中无人狂妄自大令人扫兴先生。”

“有多少次不是为神谕执行秘密任务？”

“哦给我闭上嘴喝酒，醉鬼小子。”

Tim大笑起来，他刚喝了一口酒正要往下咽，酒液差点儿灌进错误的管道。“该死。Steph。”

“抓紧不断流逝的时光，享受和我一起度过的最后日子吧，娃娃脸。很快我就要转学去另一所大学，举家搬往星城了。在那里唯一一个我能找到的人大概就是比Bruce还混蛋的混蛋，只知道任务任务任务。等等，如果我不在Gotham的话，我还能继续当蝙蝠女吗？大概是不能，嗯？”

“……你刚才是不是叫我娃娃脸？”

“我的整个人生都天翻地覆了，跟上时代变化吧，Timmers。”

“你必须得走吗？你已经是成年人了，Steph，你可以自己一个人住。”

Steph又给自己倒了一大杯酒。“我 **当然可以** 一个人住，但我得有够我一个人生活的钱才行，但是我没有。而且我告诉你，我不会接受任何盖着蝙蝠印章的赈济，如果你现在脑袋里正在琢磨这件事的话。”

这大概是个糟糕透顶的主意，他还没说自己就这么觉得了，但他还是脱口而出：“你可以住在这里。”

Steph重重地放下玻璃杯，杯底发出响亮的撞击声，一脸难以置信地瞪着蓝眼睛看着他。“我不是才说过不要任何蝙蝠接济我吗？”

“如果不是接济呢？”Tim说，他已经开始对这个主意进行初期规划。“我有两间卧室空着，不是吗？很多人都会把房间租出去。你在GU的奖学金里严格来说包含生活费，我们可以。我不知道。我们可以一起想出让你满意的安排。”

“Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne，你这个想法要么棒极了，要么蠢毙了，现在我还不确定到底是哪一种。”

“我们可以为此一起喝一杯？”

“没错，我们绝对要为此一起喝一杯。”

十分钟之后，他们两个人肩并肩坐在Tim的厨房地板上，后背靠着流理台，酒瓶放在两个人面前，两个人早就把酒杯丢到了一边。

“我们真得好好想想看。关于我们的——酒量这件事。疯了。蝙蝠侠的训练应该克服这一点。”

Steph咯咯笑起来。“你能想象吗，Bruce用他那种训练教官的声音，命令我们一口一杯喝掉龙舌兰？”

“ **给我做得更好** ，”Tim模仿Bruce训练时的口吻说。

“舔盐的方式不够有效。”Steph说。

“找出最佳酸橙切片的公式。”

“不。停停停。要是这么继续下去，喝酒的乐趣就要彻底被我们毁了。因为以后我肯定会想起B老大而B老大是个丧气鬼。”

“我们应该给他定做一个铭牌。Bruce Wayne，专业丧气鬼。你知道吗，他曾经搞砸过我的约会？货真价实地砸了我的约会，他砸破了那扇该死的餐厅窗户闯进来。而且他又不是不知道我就在那家餐厅里！”

“Bruce Wayne，专业丧气鬼兼电灯泡？”Steph问。“你觉得这么多字能写得下吗？”

“用小号字，Brown小姐。”

“所以你觉得应该怎么样。”

“呃，是说字体？我不知道，Steph，我从来没做过铭牌。”

Steph靠过来，用手指弹他的耳朵。“不，笨蛋小子。我是说你跟我一起住，你不觉得会很奇怪吗？”

“为什么会奇怪？”

Steph转过头，盯着他，两边眉毛都挑起来。“接下来我要假装你刚才没有问出那个白痴得令人发指的问题。”

“所以你觉得——觉得我们有理由感觉奇怪？呃，我不知道，可能会有——”

“紧张？我们之间有吗，紧张？”

“我——没有？我觉得应该没有？”

Steph沉思起来，一根手指搭在嘴唇上，心不在焉地敲着。“只有一个办法能确定，罗密欧小子。”

Tim皱起鼻子。“我一直讨厌你这么叫我。你要跟我讨论糟糕的生活选择吗，罗密欧。”

Steph靠在他身边，人类的体温，人类的存在。他们过去总是这样坐在一起，彼此拥抱着，仿佛这世界上除了他们就再也没有其他人。她依然在用她过去一直用的那种香波，在药店里只卖两块钱。熟悉的迷迭香的气味让他仿佛回到了四年前，回到了在房顶和场地上奔跑的时光，回到了十五岁时仿佛全世界都在脚下的日子，回到了肾上腺素充沛的时刻。她就在脸前，靠过去就可以亲到。这个念头突然冒出来，感觉陌生，因为他已经很久、很久未曾想过亲吻Steph。

“这个计划糟糕透顶了，Tim。”

“大概吧。”Tim说。然后他靠过去亲了她。

他们的鼻子撞在了一起，然后两个人分别避开，却再次撞上彼此。几次尝试之后他们终于找到了正确的角度。这个吻有些潦草，他打算归咎于他们都喝醉了。不过现在他已经开始清醒一些了，而他知道Steph的酒量的确要比他好。

片刻之后，她说：“好吧，不怎么样。”

Tim往后靠。“是啊。我觉得我们以前要比这好。”

“好吧，好吧。”Steph说。两手摊开示意他靠过来。“我们再试一次。算是复赛。”

“呃，好吧。”Tim说。他再次靠过去，但Steph贴着他的嘴咯咯地笑个不停。“拜托，Brown，严肃点。”

“我做不到。”她终于喘匀气。“太扯淡了。”

“这可是你的主意！”

“是啊但然后我发现，我真的、真的不想亲你。”

“嗷。”Tim一手捧心，说。“你的话太伤人了，Steph。”

“所以这就回答了刚才的问题，我觉得。至少对我而言就够了。那么我们达成共识了吗？”

虽然在意料之外，但他们的确想法一致。Tim甚至都不太确定是在哪个时刻发生的。他曾经有一段时光，他确信自己会永远爱着Steph，但曾经两人依偎相守的天地早已不复当时。他们分开长大，成长的过程中渐渐分开。

他内心深处总是有一部分，渴望着曾经那段更简单、更快乐的时光，在两个人的生活都与他们为敌之前的那段日子，此后他可能每每想起都依然会心痛。但最近这些年来，生活强迫他学到的教训，他也学得太透彻的一课，就是一直向前看。

“是这样。”Tim说。他伸出手，Steph的辫子有些散开，一缕头发逃窜了出来，他帮她把散发拨到耳后。然后他靠过去，亲了亲她的额头。“那么计划成真了，神奇女孩。”

她对他灿烂微笑。“嘿，酷，我们可以一起住了。世界被拯救了！来击掌！那么，我什么时候能搬过来？”

“你想什么时候都可以。要不就这个周末？”

Tim举起酒瓶，正打算再喝一口。酒瓶口已经贴在唇边，他突然停了下来。一个念头冒了出来：“嘿，你不是正在和那个侦探约会吗？Nick Gage？”

“我们没排除其他人的可能性，如果你想问这个的话。他大概不会举着铁锹跑来找你算账，而且就算他真的来了，我说拜托好吗。他的确挺可爱的，但跟你比他一点儿机会都没有。”

“那么你们 **这是** 在干嘛？”

Steph随便地耸耸肩。“哦，你看。火辣秘密的蝙蝠女亲热时刻。还有些火辣秘密的借宿之夜，我妈妈完全不知道因为她以为我出门做超级英雄去了。所以你看我的生活多么混乱，现在我更情愿我母亲知道我溜出去打击犯罪，不情愿她知道我又开始过性生活了。”

“你知道有多少次我爸爸把我禁足在家，因为他以为我溜出去是参加狂野的未成年人乱交？他发现事实真相之后，我估计他更情愿我溜出去做爱。”

Steph疯狂笑起来，把酒瓶从他手里拿走喝了一口。“真的假的？他竟然这么想你？哦我真的要笑疯了。”

“告诉我。”Tim扯了扯Steph金色的辫梢。“你没问题吗？你们两个这种不确定、不排外的关系？”

Steph挑起眉毛看他。“你想太多了？实际上这是我提出来的。我的确很喜欢他，但彼此忠诚承诺的关系对我而言太大了，我现在还不行。而且你给我记住了，如果你露出那副评判我的嘴脸，我就把你打得分不清东南西北。”

Tim投降地举起双手：“没有评判你。这座房子里不允许存在任何评判和偏见。”

“我打赌你至少有 **一丝丝** 地偷偷批评我。”Steph说，她抬起一只手，食指和拇指比出非常细微的距离。“就在你心里。你忍不住。”

“这是我的人格缺陷，好吧，我正在努力克服。”

“我也只要求你这么多。”Steph狡猾地瞥了他一眼。“你又怎么样， **罗密欧小子** 。感情生活有没有出现任何粉红色的点缀？看上谁了吗？”

Jason的脸意外地跳了出来，Tim用力摇摇头。随之涌起一股复杂纠结的情绪，他此刻不希望想太多，不愿意深入分析，所以他一股脑咽了下去。 **藏好，收好，以后再说，** **Drake** 。

他伸手把Steph右手里抓着的酒瓶拿过来，喝了一大口，喝光了剩下的酒。

“没有。”

 

~*~

 

“嘿，我有个很重要的问题，神奇前任男朋友——为什么有个危险的神经失常杀人凶手晕倒在我们家沙发上？”

“没晕倒。”Jason嘟囔着翻过身，把脸埋进沙发垫里。“在休息。”

Tim正在厨房里，把咖啡粉倒进过滤网里，他看过来，不在意地耸耸肩，说：“他说了，他在休息。”

Steph挑起两条眉毛：“ **是吗** 。”

“如果我说错了请一定纠正我，但他不是曾经企图谋杀你？”

“如果我真想要他死，他早就死翘翘了。”Jason说。声音全闷在垫子里，几乎听不清楚。

“哦，有你这句话 **还真让人安心** 啊。”Steph说。“我搬进来的时候，你都没想过告诉我这件事吗？”

“当时感觉没那么重要？”Tim回答。不过他自己都觉得自己听起来很荒谬。“而且，你看，Damian也好几次企图谋杀我。”

Steph把胳膊抱在胸前，看了他一眼，他们还在约会的时候她总是用这种眼神看他，这种眼神告诉他，她觉得他是在故意假装迟钝而且她不会就此放过他。“Damian是个 **孩子** 。而 **他** 是个成年人，他应该更清楚自己在做什么。你觉得我就没认真考虑过顺从自己的冲动把你从楼顶上推下去？”

“嘿！”

Steph挑起眉头看着Tim，Tim立刻蔫了，因为，啊，好吧，她很有理由。

“但是我有做过吗？没有。因为我不能因为别人把我惹火大了就袭击无辜的人。”

从Tim的角度，他能看见Jason的后背，看见他整个人都绷紧了——他穿旧了的T恤撑在他肩膀上，显出僵硬的肌肉线条。

他曾经想过，如果Steph和Jason能够认识，他们一定能打得火热，就像火星溅在茅草房子上。那是在曾经，那个时候Jason还是Tim自己脑袋里构建起的玻璃柜里的神话，那个时候Steph还是他的女朋友，那个时候罗宾和捣乱者还太年轻、太天真——那个时候生活尚未强迫他们分开，尚未让他们渐行渐远。

但这个念头其实很傻——如果Jason没死，Tim和Steph可能永远不会相遇。Tim永远不会成为罗宾，永远不会拥有此刻他生活中拥有的这些人。他永远不会被那个声音响亮、风趣幽默、用板砖拍他的脸的女孩吸引，永远不会在午夜后坐在秋千架上亲吻她。

你知道正是某个人的死亡让你拥有了你一生中最好的时光，你与这个人之间是多么奇异的关系。

Tim的胃里一阵翻腾，胃口全消。

Tim心里涌起担忧的情绪，纠结着堵住胸口——Jason接下来会说点反击的话，然后两个人随时都可能会爆发战争。这个早晨甚至还未来得及将咖啡煮上，就已经发展到这个地步。

只是战争的硝烟未及燃起就被扑灭。

Jason坐起身，套上靴子，好像打算走人。他看起来有些颓丧——就像是那天在图书馆，就像是某些他遭遇的太多终于压倒他的日子。Tim想说点什么，想让他留下来，但Steph并没有错。她做的非常、 **非常** 正确——从很多方面来说，她的举动全是真诚地出于为家人考虑，因为她没有被旧日的回忆与愁思困扰，也没有被Bruce的混帐态度感染。Steph之所以会这么做，全是因为她看到所有罗列在她面前的事实，然后她决定，他曾经伤害过她在乎的人，她不会接受他、原谅他。

Tim不知道自己到底经历了什么，才会让自己改变了态度。他知道自己的态度其实应该同Steph一样。

所以Tim什么都没说，他看着Jason从前门走出去，轻轻地关上了门。与上一次Tim眼见Jason走出那扇门完全相反的情景。

Steph喷了口气，一只手捋过打结的金色长发，扯着纠缠在一起的发丝。“我不会为此道歉。”

“没问题。”Tim说。“你没有理由道歉。你没错。”

“但是。”

“但是。”

Steph皱起眉头，仿佛正在解答什么谜题，然后：“你对他心软了，是不是？”

Tim耸耸肩。“他最近变好了。我们最近，我不知道，最近相处了一些时间。我估计，我慢慢开始信任他了。”

Steph摇了摇头。“Drake一贯的迟钝。我不是这个意思，神奇呆子。你对他心软了，就像是你曾经对我心软一样。”

Tim揉着自己的脖子，按摩颈肩上疲劳的肌肉，小心翼翼地避开Steph逼人的目光。“也许在这一点上你也没错。”

“但是？”

“但是我此刻还没准备好面对这件事。”

“哼。好吧，随便你。但听我说，我对此没意见。当你准备好面对的时候，记住我没意见。生活在继续，我们都已各自前行。你看，我找到了一个火辣的侦探，会在早餐给我做玉米面卷，而你遇到了一个有杀人倾向而且法律层面上你们还有亲属关系的活僵尸，所以。嘿这是不是说我们分手之后我赢了？”

Tim没忍住，他笑了起来。“我最近有对你说过我爱你吗？”

“对一名少女说再多遍也不为多。”

“我爱你，Steph。”

“我也爱你，笨蛋。现在把咖啡给我端上来。”

 

~*~

 

两天之后，Tim下课回来，发现Steph和Jason凑在厨房里，扯着嗓子大唱《Jack & Diane》，没有一句在调上。同时两个人正在做饭，看起来像是奶酪通心粉和砂锅炖菜的混合版。

“呃，我是不是走错门了？”

“没错，滚蛋，你住在隔壁。”Jason说着，在那可怕的混合版上加上更多奶酪。

Tim挑起眉头看向Steph，Steph用锅铲对他敬了个礼：“我们已经达成了和解。”

“和解？”Tim说，各种摸不到头脑。不过他终于看到Jason下巴上那块正在逐渐变大的瘀伤。“啊哈。我发现Steph的右勾拳已经亲切会晤了你的下巴。疼吧？”

“真他妈的痛。”Jason套着一条围裙，正面印着“亲吻大厨”。Tim完全不知道这条围裙是哪儿来的。他很确定昨天家里还没有围裙这种存在。他也很确定Jason还 **不住在这里** 。

“就像我刚才说的，我们达成了和解。我们进行了一次长时间的富有成效的谈话，是不是，Jaybird？”

“说得没错，BG。”

“我真希望当时我是趴在墙上的苍蝇，错过了真是太遗憾了。”Tim说。

“不，我认为你不会希望在场的。”Jason轻声但非常坚定地说。Tim不知道他想说什么。Jason清了清嗓子，然后整个人的姿态都变了。他站直身体，明显打算转移话题。Tim也任由他避开方才的话题。“你饿了吗？”

“饿了，不过，呃。那到底是什么？看起来像是一锅胃灼热。”

“有钱人。”Steph和Jason异口同声地说，怜悯地看了Tim一眼，然后不约而同地爆笑起来。

“我就这么创造了一个怪物，是不是？”Tim说。

 

~*~

 

Cass在半夜出现，全身上下被雨淋透了，挎着一只旅行包。Tim甚至一点儿都不惊讶。

他斜靠在门框上，对着姐姐歪嘴一笑：“Tim Drake中途康复站，专为翘家蝙蝠敞开大门。请问我有什么可以帮你的？”

“如果要我在Wayne大厦再多住一晚，我觉得我会杀了Dick。”

“又是因为他那些特别烦人特别腻歪的拥抱，是不是？”

“他迫切想让我知道我依然是家庭的一部分。我——我理解。但那不等于说我能很轻松地接受。”Cass说。她摇头把水珠从头发上甩掉，结果反而让她看起来更像是一只危险的（但依然是落水的）猫。“我不——我不喜欢被人这样不停提醒。”

“我还有一间空房，如果你想过来住的话。你是家人所以免租金。”

Cass微微地狡猾一笑：“太好了，正好我还没正经工作。”

他们又在门口站了大约三十秒，然后Tim对自己摇摇头往前走了一步，抱住Cass。她两只胳膊抬起来也环抱住他，她的手臂细瘦但十分有力，比他们几个加起来都更强壮。她能回来真是太好了，Tim忍不住发现自己嗓子眼里仿佛堵住了什么。

Steph突然从后面跳过来，大喊着“哟嗬哇哈！”撞上两个人，顺势就把他们卷进傻乎乎的大团抱之中——好吧，Tim对此也没那么惊讶。

 

~*~

 

Steph和Tim怀里都抱着一堆日用品，跌跌撞撞地走进来，发现Cass坐在厨房餐桌边，对着几乎把她包围起来的指甲油和其他各种各样的化妆品皱着眉头。Jason在客厅沙发上捧着一本简装本在看书，但他时不时一脸茫然地偷看Cass。

“我投降。我忍不下去了。那些是炸弹还是什么？需要拆弹吗？因为如果是炸弹我能解决。”Jason说。

“我必须执行一次变装任务。很华丽的场合。我讨厌这些事情。”Cass说。她拿起一瓶指甲油，皱起鼻子，仿佛她真的希望手里是一颗炸弹才好。

Steph对着Tim的方向点点头。“让这边的这位第三号神奇小子帮你解决问题，他很擅长这些事情。Jaybird，你发现你让我的生活变得多么艰难了吗？现在我都不得不用序号来区分你们。”

Jason得意洋洋地翻了一页书，没搭理她，他翘起脚，两只沉重的野战靴搭在了咖啡桌上，一只脚压着另外一只。Steph走过去的时候伸出手，笑着狠狠地敲了他头顶一个栗子。

“等我把这些东西都放好，我马上就过去。”Tim说。他把怀里抱着的纸袋放在桌子上。

Steph挥挥手让他一边去。“我来吧，你赶紧去帮Cass，不然她就要发动第三次世界战争了。”

Tim摇摇头，从桌边拉开一把椅子坐下来。“你今晚需要什么时候出去？”

“十点。”Cass说。“是舞会。走私贩，我从香港就开始追踪他们。”

Tim看了一眼表。现在是六点半。“还有很多时间，足够帮你准备好。把手给我。”他说。同时拿起一瓶指甲油用力摇匀。

Tim一边帮姐姐化妆，一边感觉到了Jason的目光落在了自己身上。起初他没有在意，他觉得Jason很快就会觉得无聊，继续看自己的书，就像他之前那样。但这一次他没移开目光。终于，Tim在给Cass涂睫毛膏的时候抬起眼，对着Jason挑起眉毛：“怎么了？”

“从没想过你的技能树还包含专业蝙蝠化妆师。”Jason说。他话里有些意味深长，仿佛等待Tim像鱼一样咬钩，仿佛包含着对Tim的估量和测试，Tim不知道最终导向的结果会是什么，因此他不肯上钩。

“我只是手很稳当而已。”Tim轻描淡写地说，继续帮Cass化妆。

“B还真是确保了你什么都会啊，哈？”Steph说。她略有些苦涩，那是她心里一道伤痕，已经几乎痊愈，但每每被戳到总还是会作痛。Tim无法责怪她——Bruce从来都不是什么善于沟通或善解人意的导师，但他与Steph搭档的时候愈发变本加厉，几乎关闭了所有情绪的阀门。

“倘若人类的命运系于星际化妆真人秀比赛，我有理由相信自己不会彻底葬送一个种族的存亡。”Tim说。“不过Dick水平就糟糕极了，他的品味太可笑。”

“你们还会有人觉得惊讶吗，因为，你看，迪斯科Dickie到现在还会出现在我的噩梦中。”Jason说。他手里那本村上春树的简装本早就被冷落一旁，书页朝下倒扣在咖啡桌上。

Tim笑起来：“别忘了他当年那头长发。”

“我此刻在‘全都告诉我’和‘永远别告诉我’之间纠结。”Steph说。“不过相对而言我更想知道。告诉我全部细节。你们觉得我可以拿这个去要挟夜翼吗，我能拿到钱吗？”

“迪斯科Dickie的秘密最好深藏不为人知，小蝗虫。”Jason说。他和Tim心照不宣地对视一眼。Jason笑得异常灿烂，笑得眼角都皱了起来，脸颊上显出酒窝。Tim感觉自己脖子后面烧了起来，他控制不住自己的表情，忍不住回应Jason那个笑容，自己的嘴角也跟着翘了起来。

Tim扭开脸，却发现Steph正看着他，打量他，挑着一边眉毛，一脸了然的表情。他刻意忽视她的目光。

“我想你已经准备好了，Cass。”Tim说。Cass对他露出一脸坏笑，他忍不住翻了个白眼。Steph和她显然已经联合起来对付他。

“我可以告诉Damian，他的iPod里凭空出现的所有小甜甜布兰妮都是因为你。”Tim对她耳语道。

“我也可以杀了你，并且伪造成一起意外事故，小弟弟。”Cass说。

“我也爱你，Cass。”

Cass靠过来，在他脸颊上亲了一口。“谢谢你帮忙，Tim。”

“Steph，剩下的部分你可以帮我吗？”Cass问道，对着楼梯点点头。

“荣幸之至，Cain小姐。”Steph说。她对Cass夸张地鞠躬行礼，然后把她从椅子上拉起来。两个姑娘蹦蹦跳跳地跑上楼梯，一步跨上几级台阶，接着楼上就传来Cass房门关上的轻响。

叛徒，两个都是叛徒。

“总有一天，她们两个终将联合统治整座城市，你也知道的，是吧？”Jason说。

“不然你以为我为什么总是跟她们打好关系。”

Jason倚在厨房流理台上，几分钟没有说话，看着Tim把Cass留下的巨量化妆品整理收好。

“什么？”

“没事。只是。”Jason一惊，抬起右手摇了摇。“在我遇到你之前，我脑袋里就已经想象过你是什么样，结果发现我错得离谱，你知道吗？”

“是好的那种错了，还是坏的那种错了。”

Jason噗地又笑了，眼角也跟着皱起来。Tim用力咽了一口唾沫。 **危险，前方危险** 。

“好的那种。”

 

~*~

 

有人推开Tim房间的门，他被开门声惊醒。他翻过身，看见闹钟上红色的数字显示： **4:30** 。

“是谁？”

“呃，是我。Jason。”

“怎么了？”

“我能不能——呃，沙发被人占了。你知道吗，算了，没事，抱歉我吵醒你了。”

Tim坐起来，瞥了一眼Jason，他站在门口，走廊里照进来的朦胧的光勾勒出他的轮廓。

“被谁占了？”

“恶魔小鬼。”

Tim咒了一声。“我还以为驱魔阵能把他挡在外面。”

Jason轻轻笑了一声，除了老旧的硬木地板踩在脚下发出的咯吱声外，再没有其他声响。“他和Steph今晚在附近巡逻到深夜，所以她让他干脆在沙发上凑合睡一晚。好吧，我现在回我自己的安全屋——”

“别犯傻了，我这里还有很多地方空着。”Tim说。他扯着毯子挪到床的另外半边。“现在已经是4:30了，你还是别跑回去了。”

“你确定？”

“你再多问一句我就不确定了。”Tim打着哈欠说。

“好吧。”Jason走进房间，顺手关上门。黑暗再次笼罩房间，Tim过了几秒钟才适应过来。等他能看清的时候，他看见Jason有些别扭地慢慢脱下靴子，然后脱掉他的凯夫拉装甲。没错，Tim此刻可能有点儿想太多。

**真是不错啊，Timbo** **。你最近刚刚做了几场生动的春梦的那个人在你家，你还邀请他和你分享一张床。真心觉得不可能出岔子是吧？**

窗帘没有完全拉好，一道银色的月光从缝隙中照射进来。Jason脱掉其他衣服，只穿着T恤和短裤。他的T恤下摆微微卷起，Tim能模模糊糊看到什么东西，一道伤疤，还有看起来像是黑色墨迹的痕迹，似乎是一处纹身。他有点儿想问，但那就等于告诉Jason他一直在盯着他看，所以他什么都没说。

“你不打呼噜吧？”Jason在另外一边躺好，问。

他们之间隔着几英寸的距离，但Tim还是整个人都局促不安起来，他很清楚这么短的距离根本不是障碍，他伸手就能跨越。这一刻他终于回答了这几个月来不停问自己的那个问题。他想象自己失去对所有感官的控制，想象着就这么放开手，随他去。但这个念头就让他浑身刺痛起来，就仿佛他的内心在膨胀，皮囊再也承载不下他的存在。

这样的深夜时分，身边躺着Jason这样的大块头，Tim的房间感觉比平时狭小许多，整个场景整个环境都萦绕着一丝非现实的感觉，让Tim无法摆脱。

Tim扯过毯子，紧张地翻个身。现在房间里太安静了，Tim一瞬间不理智地恐慌起来，他害怕Jason能够听见他的思绪，所以他连忙说话，填补这片寂静。

“这是我的床，如果我打呼噜，算你倒霉。”他说。

Jason只是发笑。

“还有，不许抢走所有的毯子，不然我就把你踢出去，让你和Damian挤沙发。”

“我担心他会咬我。”

“如果你抢毯子，那就是你活该。”Tim说。

“你这个心胸狭隘的混蛋，Timothy。”Jason说。

“你最好记住别忘。”Tim说。他翻过身，把脸上的微笑埋在枕头里。“晚安，Jason。”

“安，Tim。”

 

~*~

 

蝙蝠女和罗宾之后两个星期都在追踪同一个案子，所以每天晚上Damian都会昏死一般睡在他的沙发上，一身小伤口和瘀伤，盖着他的毯子。他睡着之后显得小很多，就像一个普通的十一岁小孩，尽管他不是一个普通的十一岁小孩。

Damian一直留宿，Tim应该不快，实际上也时常被气得火冒三丈——Damian依然时常口头攻击他，Tim也会回敬颜色。不过事后Tim总会有些尴尬，因为自己又一次被那个小混蛋牵着鼻子走。

但因为Damian霸占了沙发，Jason每晚都不得不挤Tim的床，感觉那么温暖，那么接近，同时却又遥远得无法触及。Tim不知道他们到底在做什么。没有理由到了现在这个时候Bruce和Dick还不知道Jason身在何处，他也确定Jason知道。无论什么理由让Jason留在Tim的房子里、慢慢侵蚀他的生活、渐渐在其中占据属于他的一片空间，都不是因为要躲开Bruce和Dick。

现在早已过了Tim应该质问他的时机，过了Tim应该问清楚他们之间发生的到底是什么的时候。随着时光流逝，Tim愈发不敢问，愈发担心自己的任何举动都会打破两人之间维系的平衡。

他们每晚一起倒在床上，疲累已经深入骨髓；他们在清晨醒来，头脑尚未清醒、咖啡因尚未发挥神奇的作用，在这段昏沉的时分，他们吵闹拌嘴。但现在他们争吵时已不再伴随早先萦绕不去的苦涩。在图书馆的那一天，对彼此坦诚的那一刻——改变了他们相处的方式，也磨去了他们共同的过去留下的锋利棱角。

现在Tim知道很多关于Jason的事情，比如Jason早晨和晚上喝不一样的茶。他知道Jason坏笑着、眼角都随之微微皱起的那句“有钱少爷”，并非任何侮辱，只是对他亲昵的称呼。他知道尽管Jason假装自己丝毫不在意，但他的确非常希望Steph和Cass能够喜欢他——他和女孩子们说话的方式，他在她们面前更坦率也更脆弱的样子，Tim都能看得出来。他知道Jason几乎记得Bruce Springsteen存世的每一首歌的每一句歌词，因为他会一边做事一边低声唱歌。他知道晚上Jason会发出轻微的鼾声，离他那么近，近得几乎让他心痛。而Tim每每想起，就会发觉自己进一步泥足深陷。

“我操。”Tim呻吟一声，往后倒在沙发靠垫上。

“你是单纯表示感慨，还是说真的？”Damian问。他的小弟弟盘腿坐在他旁边，套着柔软的灰色帽衫，帽子盖着脑袋，脖子上挂着白色的耳机，他翻看着一些案件档案，iPod被丢在了咖啡桌上。“因为如果你是说真的，那么就太不幸了。我之前下注打赌你最终会在下月月初同Todd交尾。”

Tim整个人都吓结巴了：“你、你 **啥** ？”

Damian耸耸肩：“是Grayson的主意。他是个傻瓜，他觉得你们已经在一起了。但他显然低估了你在感情方面的怯懦。”

“Dick怎么知道？”

“Drake，”Damian淡淡地说，转过头，非常嫌弃地看了Tim一眼，异常标准深刻的蝙蝠注册眼神。这太不公平了，这也应该不可能才对——老天，他才 **十一岁** 。“所有人都知道。”

“糟糕透顶。你也糟糕透顶。你为什么会在这里？”

“你打算把我踢出去吗？”Damian问。“因为我其实不太介意，不过看你受苦受难相当有益身心。”

“你烦死人了。”

“你一向这么说。”Damian说。他的话语之下，隐藏着的、淡淡的，是年少的受伤的情绪，是他熟悉的情绪。他眼前突然冒出一副画面，一个小男孩，孤独的，多余的，住在一间大得空虚的房子里。Tim不由得嘴角一抽。

“算了，我估计不会把你踢出去。太麻烦了。”Tim说。他轻轻往Damian身侧贴了贴。“嘿，话说除了夜翼，你知道迪斯科翼吗？”

“Drake，你在打什么阴谋诡计？”

Tim咧嘴笑起来。他能感觉到自己的报复行动就要达成。在他身上打赌，说实话，Dick到底以为他是谁。

“小子，我有些照片给你，你要不要看。”

 

~*~

 

七个帮派，一道暗巷，经典永不过时的街头混战。有些夜晚，Gotham城内的犯罪严重到他们都承受不住，所有的邪恶压在肩头几乎无法反抗，但同时也总有些夜晚像是这样。在这样的夜晚他们直接打击罪犯，享受巡逻的快乐。他现在能够对自己承认了，承认他的确能够在其中找到快乐。这样的夜晚让Tim血脉喷张，让他想起当年，在一切最初开始的时候，他为什么会选择投身这样混乱的生活。

红罗宾和红头罩背靠背，互相依赖，掩护彼此。这样不是标准的蝙蝠队形，但他们博采众家之长的战斗风格契合得天衣无缝。

“哦，小红，这些混蛋根本不经打。你就没带我去过什么好地方。”Jason说。一拳把一个家伙揍晕过去，紧接着跟上一记头槌，顶翻了另一个。

“我把有意思的都留着等你过生日呢，大红。”Tim说。他长棍挥出，扫翻了一个匪徒，把他撂倒在地。

“最好有忍者，不然我永远都不会原谅你。”

“一百个忍者，上面还给你打上蝴蝶结，大红。”

Jason大笑着放倒最后一个匪徒，然后抽出束带开始绑人。“太好了，亲爱的，你真是太体贴了。”

“我来汇报？”

“好啊，然后我们就可以回家了。”

Tim中途了停下来，他呆住了。神谕的声音还在他耳边说话。 **家** 。家，那个他们一起住的地方，在同一张床上入睡的房子。家，是堆放着Jason的书的Tim的卧室窗台。 **他们** 的卧室窗台。家，是那个挂着Jason旧法兰绒外套的Tim的椅背。

“地球呼叫红罗宾？”Babs大声说，把Tim从思绪中惊醒了。

“呃，在。抱歉，O。红头罩和我搞定了一些Falcone的人，在老卫理公会教堂的后巷里，你能派人来带走他们吗？我先走了。”Tim说完，还没等Babs回答，他轻轻敲了敲联络器，挂断了线路。

“Jason？”

“嗯。”Jason说。他绑好最后一个匪徒，站起身来拍拍手。“什么？”

“你是个傻瓜。”

Jason挑起眉毛：“你再说一遍？”

“没关系。”Tim说。他走过去，靠近他。Tim几乎碰到他，几乎贴上他，只是几乎。此刻Tim庆幸Jason早已不再用头罩，他不知道自己是否有足够的勇气，是否足够支撑到他把那头罩摘下。“我也是个傻瓜。”

“好吧，对此我没有意见——”

“闭嘴，Jason。”Tim说。他双手抓住了Jason的夹克前襟往下拉，让他低下头，撞上这个吻。那一瞬间Jason没有任何反应，Tim惊恐地想， **不可能，千万别是我弄错了** 。但紧接着Jason喉头发出一声呻吟，急切地、渴望地，然后他用力压过来。Jason的吻就像他所有的一切——他毫无保留地全情投入，就仿佛今天之后再也没有明天，就好像这一刻亲吻Tim胜过其他一切。站在这样汹涌而来的感情中间，成为这样心无旁骛的关注焦点，Tim的脊柱流窜过一阵电流。这种感觉让人上瘾，他忍不住这样想。这个突然冒出来的念头本该让他担心，但这一刻他不肯多想。

“所以，我们终于到了这一步，哼？”Jason放开他，额头抵在他额头上，喘着气说。

“是的。”Tim说。他头晕眼花，脸上笑容灿烂，他感觉得到。

“我知道你们这些有钱人家的花花公子是什么德性，所以你给我记清楚，第三次约会之前我不会跟你乱搞。”Jason说。他的酒窝离得太近，太让人分心。

“你这个傻瓜。”Tim笑道，飞快地在Jason嘴角亲了一下。

“我们回家吧。”

 

~*~

 

Tim坐在窗台边缘，腿搭在外面晃来晃去，眺望着Gotham城天际线的风光。天空呈现朦胧的紫色，太阳尚未完全落下。很久很久以来第一次，看起来今晚他们将迎来一个清朗的夜晚。

如果Tim回头，他能看见有些凌乱的房间，有些发皱的床单，房间各处都显现出两人居住的杂乱，但依然总体井井有条。他还能看见床垫上微微凹陷的痕迹，那是昨晚Jason把他压在床上，双手有些颤抖地剥下他的制服的位置。他的手指不自觉地摸到了薄薄的白色T恤下方，织物遮住了Jason在他苍白的皮肤上留下的痕迹，就像小小的路标和锚点，提醒他未来返航的方向。

从下方厨房窗户里飘来咖喱的辛香。Tim能听见Damian和Steph争执究竟应该放什么食材的说话声，Cass在一旁哈哈的笑声，还有，衬在其他所有声音之下，Jason低沉的歌声： **嘿，我知道现在为时已晚，但如果奋力奔跑，依然能够做到，哦，这雷霆路，坐稳了抓紧我。** 【注3】

他们知道他就在这里——他们正等着他下楼，等着他一起度过这个傍晚，但他想多呆几分钟。Tim知道他们都在，他们哪里都不会去。

一瞬间这个念头压倒了一切，他几乎喘不过气，但这个瞬间很快过去。

他就在这里，他梦寐以求的家。

 

**完。**

**作者注：**

供君参考，Tim居住的房子的原型为《Elementary》中那栋。因为那地方太棒了，不是吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 【注1】现实中有一支乐队名叫Dickie-Bird。  
> 【注2】《Fahrenheit 451 华氏451度》Ray Bradbury所著小说。书名华氏451度为纸张的燃点。为反乌托邦小说，描述一个禁止人们阅读、焚烧书籍的近未来世界。  
> 【注3】Hey, I know it's late we can make it if we run, oh thunder road, sit tight take hold. 出自Bruce Springsteen的歌曲《Thunder Road》。


End file.
